The present invention relates to a method of data storage. In particular, the present invention relates to a method of storing data in which data is written continuously to a section of a storage medium until the storage capacity of the section is reached. Additional data is written to a next section of the medium while the data in the now-filled section is restructured into a target section. The previously-filled section is then initialized such that data may again be written thereto.
Information storage and retrieval has become immensely important as a result of the increased need for information exchange in the modern, high technology society of today. The rapidly growing urge for increased access to information has spurred the development of ever larger and faster data storage and retrieval systems. Many forms of data storage and retrieval systems are utilized to date, however, all data storage systems are designed to store and overwrite each bit individually, or to write only once to the storage medium. These limitations significantly restrict the spectrum, access speed, and therefore the performance of uniquely different data storage arrangements.
In view above, and the increasing demand for data storage and fast retrieval, there is a need for a method of data storage that overcomes the limitations of the prior art by providing for higher data density and faster data access. The present invention provides such a method.
The present invention describes an organization method for data storage that is applicable to data storage devices that have a high data storage density and fast access speeds. The design is based on a technique that does not revise data sets in a bit-by-bit manner, but rather it stores modifications to written data in free storage space and updates entire sections of large bit quantities all at once. This block update method requires a system of two or more storage sections that will simultaneously store, restructure, organize, and copy data, allowing a continuous flow of data to be stored or retrieved. The method of the present invention enables the development of uniquely different data storage methods and devices with extremely fast access speed and high storage density.